The Hidden Child
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Hailey Melody Evans. The daughter Ryan never knew he had until he was home for a visit. On the same weekend that Kelsi and Hailey were home. Will it be a family reunion?


**The Hidden Child**

"Kelsi?" asked Ryan.

"Ryan," smiled Kelsi, as she looked around the shopping mall.

She was in Albuquerque for a visit. She had lost her four year old daughter. She was worried but she was shopping with her mother so she could be with her. Now her child's father had shown up – the unknowing father. Ryan and Kelsi had been together for five years though senior year at high school and all though college. Ryan been offered an amazing opportunity after college to go on tour with the cast of Wicked around America and Europe. A two year tour. Kelsi had told him to go, he had and then she had found out she was pregnant.

She had stayed in New York eventually gotten work in Broadway. But she had moved from the area she had originally been in and covered her traces from Ryan. Though her and Ryan never officially broke up they did break up as they never saw each other again.

"It's so great to see you," smiled Ryan, hugging her before stepping back.

"You too," smiled Kelsi.

"You look different. Not bad different but different," said Ryan, studying.

"I had your child," she thought. "So what you doing now?" she asked.

"I'm on Broadway," smiled Ryan. "Well I will be the Wicked tour got extended a year to Australia and then I was in Chicago on a travelling tour of the states with Mary Poppins and now I'm dancing on Broadway."

"I work in Broadway what show?" asked Kelsi.

"Chicago actually," said Ryan.

"No way I'm the pianist," smiled Kelsi.

"Well I guess we'll spending a lot of tine together," smiled Ryan.

"I guess," said Kelsi. "I'll have to tell him about Hailey," she thought.

Before she could speak a little voice rang out.

"Mummy!"  
"Mummy?" asked Ryan.

"Hailey," Kelsi, smiled crouching down.

The little curled haired blonde girl ran towards her with a wrapped up rainbow circle lollipop in her hands.

"Look what Granma got me," she smiled.

"That's nice but you can't eat it until after tea," she said Kelsi.

"Mummy that man is staring at us," whispered Hailey.

Kelsi stood up her hand clasped with Hailey's.

"Hailey Melody Evans," shouted a voice.

Ryan and Kelsi turned to see Kelsi's mum running towards them.

"Sorry Grandma I saw Mamma," said Hailey.

"I didn't know that," said Mrs Nielson. "Oh hi Ryan."  
"Hi," smiled Ryan.

"Mum any chance you can take Hailey. I think Ryan and I need to talk," said Kelsi.

Mrs Nielson nodded and smiled.

"Come on Hailey mummy's going to stay with her friend for a while," said Mrs Nielson.

Hailey switched hands from her mummies to her Grandma's and walked off with her. But her voice rang back to Kelsi and Ryan.

"That's my daddy but he doesn't know," said Hailey.

Kelsi looked to Ryan.

"Why?" he asked.

"I," and Kelsi sank to the floor crying.

As he crouched on the floor next to her, Ryan could make out the words.

"I… you… tour… career… hold back,"

"You never would have held me back," whispered Ryan, as he pulled her into his arms. "Never."

"Yes, yes I would have. If I told you wouldn't be doing the jobs your doing now or have done. You wouldn't have accepted that amazing job after Julliard," said Kelsi.

"We could have made it work," smiled Ryan.

"It was a worldwide tour Ryan," sniffed Kelsi.

"I was offered another job in New York. I could have taken it," said Ryan.

"But you didn't because you didn't want to you wanted the other one," answered Kelsi.

"That doesn't matter now. I want to be in your life and Hailey's if you'll let me," he smiled.

Kelsi sniffed again wiping her eyes. "Well she is half your daughter she sings and dances and she knows all about you."

"I care that I missed the last four years her growing up but I have the rest of her life to see," smiled Ryan.

"As her dad," smiled Kelsi.

"And your boyfriend if you'll have me back," smiled Ryan.

"So I'll be the only one who isn't an Evans," said Kelsi.

"Well I did think that but I thought it might be a bit soon," said Ryan. "Weren't ready four years ago so we won't be ready now."

"We should start were we left off and be a family," smiled Kelsi.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah." "So can I meet my daughter."  
"Can you give me a lift home so you can meet your daughter?" asked Kelsi.

Ryan smiled and nodded as he offered her his hand and they strode off to their future.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
